


La légende

by AuBe_in_Arcadia



Series: Dark side [7]
Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuBe_in_Arcadia/pseuds/AuBe_in_Arcadia
Summary: Il était mort au moment même où le générateur de matière noire libéra toute sa puissance.
Series: Dark side [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/398056





	La légende

_Disclaimers : je ne remercie pas M. Aramaki pour la concrétisation de l’évolution inéluctable de l’univers de M. Matsumoto._

_Notes de l’auteur : one-shot dans la lignée de « La liberté ». Le film, donc.  
Ou pourquoi le 3D restera toujours pour moi complètement inexploitable en fanfic._

_Chronologie : avant, pendant et jusqu’à la fin._

_Philosophie : le capitaine n’existe pas._

—

Il était mort au moment même où le générateur de matière noire libéra toute sa puissance.  
Il ne pouvait en être autrement, songea-t-il. Cela ne pouvait que se terminer ainsi. Il cria sa rage tandis qu’il dirigeait son vaisseau en perdition vers la surface de la Terre, tandis qu’il plongeait dans les volutes tourbillonnantes, tandis que le nuage sombre l’entourait.  
Il cria alors que les vapeurs irisées s’insinuaient dans la passerelle, contre toute logique, se jouant des parois blindées et des cloisons étanches.  
Il cria lorsque de longs serpents immatériels s’enroulèrent autour de lui, le frôlèrent en une interminable caresse, poursuivirent par des morsures. Le corps transpercé de milliers d’aiguilles glacées, il plongea dans un abîme de souffrance.  
Puis sa réalité s’estompa.

— Harlock…

Seule demeura l’obscurité, mouvante et menaçante.  
Irréelle.

— Mimay ? Où sommes-nous ? Où est le reste de l’équipage ?

La dernière question était bien vaine, il en était conscient. Il avait lui-même scellé le sort de l’Arcadia lorsqu’il s’était retourné contre le reste de la flotte, et si le vaisseau avait tant bien que mal résisté aux canons, l’abordage qui s’était ensuivi avait eu raison de ses hommes.  
Restait la première question.

— Où sommes-nous ?

Mais Mimay avait disparu.

— Mimay ? Mimay !

Il était mort lorsqu’il erra dans cet univers étrange, sans contours, sans haut ni bas, sans sol ni ciel. Il flotta une éternité dans une mélasse visqueuse, rampa pour échapper à des tentacules dépourvus d’origine, il marcha sur des nuages toxiques, le long de précipices insondables, au sommet des plus hautes montagnes et au fond des gouffres les plus profonds. Il affronta des tempêtes de poussières abrasives et des pluies incandescentes, il croisa le feu, la glace, les souvenirs du passé et les visages disparus.  
Il ne cessa jamais d’entendre les chuchotements.

— Que choisis-tu ?

Le vent soufflait et soufflait encore, sifflait à ses oreilles et répétait toujours les mêmes mots.

— Que choisis-tu ? Renonce, renonce, l’Arcadia n’est plus.

Il s’entêta.

— L’Arcadia m’appartient ! Et je ne renoncerai jamais !

Il était mort lorsque l’ex-fleuron de la flotte de Gaïa émergea de la Terre dévastée, détruit et recomposé. Il avait changé. L’Arcadia avait changé. Façonné par la matière noire, le vaisseau se révéla étonnamment… autonome. Organique. Vivant.  
Il prit la barre et il effectua le premier vol du reste de sa vie en complète symbiose avec son vaisseau.  
Il comprit plus tard à quel point le terme de « symbiose » était juste, à quel point il était lié à l’Arcadia. Le vaisseau était devenu une part de lui. Ou était-ce plutôt lui qui était devenu une part du vaisseau ?  
Il se souvint de Tochiro, de ses rêves et de son travail acharné pour construire un vaisseau parfait.

— Tu as atteint ton objectif, mon ami, murmura-t-il aux ombres.

L’Arcadia était parfait.  
Il en représentait l’ultime pièce.

Il était mort lorsque les années s’écoulèrent sans lui infliger le moindre dommage. Cinq ans, dix ans, vingt ans… Rien ne bougeait autour de lui, et pourtant le temps s’enfuyait de plus en plus vite.

— Mimay… Pourquoi ?  
— C’est à toi seul de trouver la réponse, Harlock. Toi seul connais ce que ton cœur désire.

Mimay éludait toujours ses questions.

Il était mort lorsqu’un sniper l’abattit, que la matière noire prit le relais, qu’il observa, de l’extérieur, son corps se recomposer.  
La matière noire régénérait la matière. Le dispositif était d’une efficacité redoutable avec l’Arcadia, lors des combats inévitables qu’il menait contre chaque vaisseau de Gaïa qu’il croisait. C’était la première fois que « cela » avait lieu _sur lui_.  
Il sentit les infimes modifications de son organisme, les ajustements, il sentit les chairs de refermer, la plaie cicatriser et disparaître, il sentit les tissus se reformer. Il se demanda ce qu’il restait de lui « d’avant ».

Mimay ne répondit pas à cette question non plus.

Il était mort tandis que sa réputation grandissait, que les rumeurs se propageaient, que les avis de recherche se multipliaient. Il était mort lorsqu’il fut gazé, écrasé, jeté dans l’espace, il était mort lorsque sa navette explosa.  
Il détestait tout particulièrement cet instant où son esprit s’attendait à la mort et où son corps la refusait, cette fraction de seconde durant laquelle il se voyait mourir, durant laquelle il ressentait la douleur atroce et percevait sans jamais pouvoir les atteindre les frontières floues d’un « après » hypothétique. Il ne perdait jamais conscience pendant ces moments incertains. Tout se déroulait toujours dans une parfaite continuité : il se trouvait là, au milieu de flammes, de glace ou de quoi que ce soit d’autre en train de le tuer, l’instant d’après il était assis sur le fauteuil de commandement, à bord de l’Arcadia, avec l’impression tenace d’avoir été réinitialisé.  
Il n’avait jamais osé se pencher sur les détails du processus. Cela ressemblait à un reboot du système, mais ce résultat avait-il été prévu, ou n’était-ce – n’était-il – qu’un bug de programmation ? De toutes les questions qu’il pouvait se poser, c’était celle dont il souhaitait le moins obtenir la réponse.

Il n’en parla pas à Mimay.  
Elle ne l’aurait de toute façon pas aidé.

Il était mort le jour où la prime que Gaïa offrait pour sa tête dépassa ce qu’avait coûté la totalité du programme « Death Shadow ». Il caracolait depuis longtemps en tête du classement des criminels les plus recherchés, bien loin devant le deuxième (un trafiquant d’armes dont l’envergure ne dépassait pas trois ou quatre quadrants), mais en cet instant le montant atteint était remarquable, indécent pour un seul homme, et symbolique.  
Il s’interrogea sur la façon dont il pourrait fêter ça.

— Une « fête », n’est-ce pas ce que les humains organisent pour célébrer une victoire ? Où se trouve la victoire, Harlock ?  
— J’emmerde assez Gaïa pour qu’ils soient prêts à se ruiner pour m’abattre. Si ce n’est pas une victoire, qu’est-ce que c’est ?

Mimay fit mine de ne pas comprendre. Il n’en crut rien. Elle connaissait beaucoup mieux le fonctionnement des humains qu’il n’avait réussi à décrypter la logique nibelungen.  
Il envisagea de s’enfermer dans ses quartiers et de prendre une cuite, face aux étoiles, en compagnie d’une bouteille et de ses fantômes, puis il se souvint que la matière noire neutralisait – aussi – les effets de l’alcool. Quelles que soient les quantités ingérées, il lui était désormais physiquement impossible de s’enivrer. Et ce n’était pas faute d’avoir essayé avec toutes les boissons que l’imagination humaine était capable de produire avec un alambic et n’importe quoi qui se distillait.

Il renonça finalement à fêter quoi que ce soit. Quel intérêt y trouverait-il, s’il ne pouvait partager ce moment avec personne ?

Il était mort lorsqu’on le sollicita pour embarquer à ses côtés.  
D’aucuns semblaient croire que l’Arcadia était un refuge idéal. Il trouva l’idée risible. L’Arcadia était un piège éternel, bien loin de l’idée qu’il se faisait d’un refuge.

— Je n’aurai qu’une seule question : pourquoi voulez-vous monter à bord ?  
— Vous incarnez l’espoir. Grâce à vous, j’ai rêvé d’une vie meilleure. Et je sais qu’en embarquant sur l’Arcadia, je pourrai enfin être libre.

Elle était blonde, à peine sortie de l’adolescence. Elle était accompagnée d’un binoclard bedonnant dont le visage dégoulinant de sueur trahissait les piètres performances physiques, mais dont la carrure était de nature à décourager les moqueries. Ils furent les premiers.  
D’autres suivirent, seuls ou en groupe, aux motifs plus ou moins nobles. Lorsqu’il s’inquiéta d’une possible surpopulation, les premiers arrivants avaient déjà mis en place une sélection drastique.  
Ceux qui étaient retenus venaient pour la liberté.

— La liberté, c’est l’essence même de ce vaisseau. Ici, nous sommes libres de vivre selon nos propres choix, libres de nous battre pour construire notre propre avenir… comme vous le faites vous-même, capitaine !

Pouvait-il répondre « oui » ? Construisait-il vraiment un avenir – son avenir – ou poursuivait-il un autre but ? Il cherchait la liberté, il ne le niait pas, mais sous quelle forme ?  
Il éluda en se faisant la réflexion qu’il devenait comme Mimay.

_Qu’est-ce que la liberté ?_

Son équipage tout juste constitué était avide de renouveau, empli des certitudes et des idéaux qu’il défendait mécaniquement depuis des décennies mais qu’il découvrait soudain vides de sens.

_Qu’est-ce que la liberté ?_

Il était mort. Son avenir n’existait pas. La liberté pour lui était une fin, la fin d’un présent éternellement figé. La liberté qu’il s’était choisie consistait à détruire son passé.

— Lorsque tous les oscillateurs dimensionnels seront en place, nous ferons exploser les nœuds du temps et nous pourrons repartir de zéro.

C’était ce qu’il répétait. Il lui avait toujours semblé qu’il s’agissait d’une vision très négative de l’avenir : détruire, retourner au néant, recommencer à partir de rien.  
Il s’aperçut que ce n’était pas forcément si évident. Tout le monde ne côtoyait pas la mort d’aussi près que lui.

— La nouvelle société devra être juste !  
— Le pouvoir ne doit pas être accaparé par les oligarques de Mars ! Il faut que chacun puisse faire entendre sa voix !  
— Vous pensez qu’on pourra à nouveau se rendre sur Terre, capitaine ? J’aimerais tellement fouler le sol de la Terre autrement que dans des reconstitutions holo !

Il songea à dissiper le malentendu avant qu’il ne se renforce.  
Croisa les sourires, les visages épanouis, les rêves.  
Renonça.

Il était mort alors que le vaisseau reprenait vie, que l’équipage s’étoffait, composé de parias, de rêveurs, de criminels repentis ou non et d’idéalistes. Des dortoirs depuis longtemps abandonnés furent rouverts, les magasins se remplirent, la cuisine reprit du service. Il retrouva avec une pointe de perplexité le goût de prendre plusieurs repas dans une même journée, la mauvaise humeur quand l’ordinaire n’était pas assez diversifié, les doléances des gars pour avoir plus de steak-frites et le fait qu’il était globalement du même avis – même s’il n’aimait pas trop les frites.  
Il retrouva l’intérêt des abordages et des ravitaillements en pièces électroniques, vêtements, ordinateurs, équipements sportifs, jeux et divertissements divers pour animer le quotidien.  
Il retrouva les beuveries en commun, profita sans vergogne de son insensibilité totale à l’alcool, partagea les plaisanteries, les histoires sans queue ni tête et les défis idiots que lançait quiconque un tant soit peu imbibé. Il se rendit rapidement compte qu’il ne savait plus vraiment comment s’y prendre lui-même mais, contre toute attente, il apprécia ces moments de détente.  
Il écouta des vieux briscards raconter leurs campagnes et des jeunes planifier de refaire le monde. Il les vit se lancer dans des tirades enflammées, tenter de convaincre chaque miséreux de chaque colonie sur laquelle ils s’arrêtaient, il les regarda promouvoir leur liberté.  
Il les observa vouloir bouger les choses.  
Il les observa bouger.

_Qu’est-ce que la liberté ?_

Qu’est-ce que la liberté n’était pas ? Cela, il le savait : la liberté n’était pas ce qu’elle était devenue ici, à bord de ce vaisseau, pour lui. La liberté n’était pas cet idéal vieilli, flétri, immobile, figé dans la poussière et perverti par la matière noire. La liberté était vivante et dynamique, et s’il ne réussissait plus à appréhender le concept dans sa pureté originelle, d’autres y parviendraient.  
… à condition qu’on leur en laisse l’occasion, corrigea-t-il.

_Lorsque tous les oscillateurs dimensionnels seront en place…_

… alors tout recommencera à zéro.

Il était mort.  
Mais il était le seul. Les autres étaient vivants et croyaient encore en leurs rêves. Des rêves qui avaient aussi été les siens.  
Qui était-il pour vouloir détruire _cela_ ?  
Était-il encore possible d’emprunter une autre voie ?

— Si je doute ?… Ce n’est pas le moment.

Il était mort et le combat continuait. Avec lui, sans lui, à cause de lui ou grâce à lui, peu importait.  
… et s’il ne réussissait plus à appréhender le concept dans sa pureté originelle, d’autres y parviendraient.

Les idées étaient immortelles.

_« … car on peut tuer l’homme,  
on n’arrête pas la légende. »_

_(Dorison / Lauffray  
in Long John Silver, Dargaud)_


End file.
